


Drawing Balls Upon The Walls

by thecryingocean



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Loneliness, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryingocean/pseuds/thecryingocean
Summary: Dirhhennia is overwhelmed by loneliness. It reaches Festivia that she neglected her older daughter and favored the younger.
Relationships: Crescenta Butterfly & Dirhhennia Butterfly, Dirhhennia Butterfly & Chad, Festivia Butterfly & Crescenta Butterfly, Festivia Butterfly & Dirhhennia Butterfly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Drawing Balls Upon The Walls

“Aww, Cressie, your spells are wonderful! I'm so proud of you!” 

Dirhhennia was in her lightless room, lying silently on the floor and drawing balls on a piece of paper. Although she pretended to be indifferent to her mother and sister, she was really sad that her mother devoted her time only to Crescenta. 

Anyway, she was considered lazy and gloomy by everyone. It would seem that her mother thinks identically. In fact, Dirhhennia was simply lost in life. She never really believed in her abilities. She was still standing in the shadow of her sister.

Although Dirhhennia tried to ignore her mother's voice from behind the wall, over and over again praising Crescenta's successes, she felt a prick in her heart, and a thousand grim thoughts accumulated in her mind about how hopeless she was.

The only thing left for her was _drawing balls_. It was the only thing she could really do.

* * *

Festivia, full of admiration, walked through the corridors of the castle, bragging about every service she encountered with her talented daughter. She was so happy that her little daughter is getting better in magic. This alone made Festivia feel that Crescenta would be a wonderful queen.

She knew her little Cressie would be a better queen than herself.

Festivia went up the stairs, noticing the ajar door of her older daughter's chamber, Dirhhennia.

Wanting to look for a moment, what her daughter is doing at that moment, leaned her head behind the door frame. She saw Dirhhennia lying idle on the floor, knocking over one of her balls in her hands. On the bed sat the well-known Festivia friend of Dirhhennia—Chad, with whom Dirhhennia understood without words. They seemed to be talking.

Festivia hid gently behind the door so that Dirhhennia and Chad wouldn't notice her.

“You know, I think my mother loves Crescenta much more,” Dirhhennia replied. “She never spends time with me, she treats me worse, and this stupid Crescenta always praises. Anyway, I'm not surprised. Crescenta is talented, not what I am.” 

When Festivia heard this, she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. She couldn't believe it. Dirhhennia would really think she loves her less than Crescenta?

“Don't say that,” Chad said worriedly. “This is absolutely not true. Even if your mother underestimates you, you still have me. You are a great person, you understand? And I totally think you are worth something.” 

Chad got out of bed and lay down next to Dirhhennia on the floor, entwining his hand with hers.

“Chad... It's really nice that you think so, but I think my sister is better than me anyway. Anyway, look at her. She is beautiful, clever—” 

“I prefer you more than her anyway,” Chad said. “Crescenta is a conceited scum who thinks she's better than everyone. You are not like that, Dir.” 

A sad smile appeared on Dirhhennia's face.

“I think you're right about that,” she laughed. “Thank you, Chad. You're the only one who understands me.” 

Festivia dropped to the floor in terror, burying her head in her lap, still listening to the conversation coming from her daughter's room. There were bitter tears in her eyes.

She finally understood how bad mother she was. She has always favored Crescenta and supported her in everything, although she wasn't always nice to her, but she never tried to understand Dirhhennia. She never gave her time, she rarely told her how much she loved her. She was always staring at her younger daughter and never wondered what her older daughter was doing at the moment. She was such a bad mother. _A bad, bad mother._

* * *

Evening was coming. Festivia was walking round and round, completely in constant stress before talking to Dirhhennia. She wanted to tell her so much that she understood that she was wrong, hug her and tell her how much she loved her.

Finally, she decided to take the final step and knocked on the door of her older daughter's room.

“Honey, are you there? Can we talk?” 

A small sigh came from behind the door.

“Yes, mum. You can come in.” 

Festivia entered the room, finding Dirhhennia drawing balls sitting on the floor.

“Dir, honey, could you stop for a moment? This is really important.” Festivia said in a quieter voice than usual, which slightly surprised Dirhhennia. She shook her head dissatisfied and gave her suppressed “ _fine, mom.”_

Festivia sat quietly on the bed, for which Dirhhennia did the same.

“What did you want to talk about?” Dirhhennia asked moodily.

Festivia, after a long gathering of thoughts, looked deeply into her daughter's eyes and put her hand on hers.

“I... I overheard your conversation with Chad.” 

Dirhhennia's eyes widened.

“What did you do?!” she screamed, taking her hand away. “You can't respect my privacy?”

“Dir, please, calm down,” Festivia shuddered, coming close to tears. “I really didn't want to, I did it by accident. I came because I just wanted to talk to you about what I heard at the time.”

Dirhhennia fell silent, turning her eyes to the floor.

“Yes? And what? Did you want to punish me for telling the truth about you and Crescenta? If so, go ahead. I don't care.”

“No... Actually, after hearing your conversation, I realized that I was a terrible mother. I understood that I didn't treat you equally with Crescenta. I would like to fix it all. I'm sorry, Dir, I'm so sorry about you.” Festivia said sadly.

Dirhhennia raised one eyebrow up, crossing her arms.

“Do you think an apology will do anything?” she raised her voice. “You treated me worse than Crescenta for many years! Are you aware of how I felt then? I was forever abandoned and lonely. It's all your fault!”

“Sweetheart—” 

“Don't call me like that! That's all lies! Lies! Lies! You will apologize and then everything will return to “normal” again. That's how you are! You always promise something and then you don't keep it.”

“Dir, that's not true—”

“Get out of here, I don't want listening to you!” Dirhhennia got out of bed, all red with anger, pointing her finger at the door. “You haven't been my mother for a long time! I hate you!” 

Festivia fell silent. She couldn't believe what Dirhhennia had just told her. _She hated her. Her own daughter hated her because of her own fault._

Her lips trembled. She couldn't utter a word. She was too shocked.

“I told you something! GET OUT OF HERE!” Dirhhennia shouted.

Tears stood in Festivia's eyes and began to run down her cool cheeks. She got up silently from the bed, heading for the door.

“ _I'm sorry_.” she said.

When Festivia was about to leave the room, Dirhhennia noticed her tears. She felt regret at this moment that her mother had started crying. She understood then what she had told her. She _hurt_ her with this.

Dirhhennia took hold of Festivia's hand at the last moment, and she turned to her in surprise.

“Mom... A-are you... Are you crying because of me...?” she asked worriedly.

“I-I really w-want to m-mend our relationship,” she said through tears, her voice shaking. “I-I would like to understand you better, spend more time with y-you... I know I ruined everything, but I don't want it to look like this all the time. I r-really don't wonder you hate me, I was t-terrible to you. But p-please, Dir, I'm begging you for forgiveness so much... You are my _beloved daughter_ after all.” 

It occurred to Dirhhennia that her mother truly loved her. That she really wanted to apologize to her and regretted how badly she behaved towards her. Though she still had her past mistakes for her, she thought her mother deserved a second chance.

The princess embraced her mother, at which Festivia looked at her surprised, still choking on her tears.

“I forgive you, mom,” Dirhhennia said. “I hope you keep your promise.” 

Festivia smiled sadly then, returning the hug.

“I will do anything for you, Dir. I love you.” 

“I love you too, mom.” 


End file.
